


The Aftermath

by BrownieFox



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, burn tw, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: The missing scene of Spender right after chapter 4





	The Aftermath

The last kid to be dropped off was Max. Spender waited for him to get into his house, drove a block or two away, and then all but collapsed forward onto the steering wheel. 

His chest still felt like it was on fire, uncomfortably warm, especially under his jacket. With more vigor than was strictly necessary, Spender grabbed the jacket’s zipper and ripped it down, letting cooler air onto the burn. He breathed deeply, grip on the steering wheel white-knuckled. 

“you know yOU CANNOT Stay in this car foREVER.” Spender sighed, forehead resting on the wheel and not bothering to turn his head to where Lucifer was undeniably in the passenger seat. He didn’t bother replying, feeling more than seeing as the brief state of heightened perception fell back to the normal world. 

Spender straightened up, teeth clenched tightly. Lucifer was right. He needed to get somewhere he could deal with everything that had happened tonight. He had been through worse than this. He’d survived through burns before. 

That didn’t mean it was any less of a terrible drive. 

He stumbled out of his car, fumbled his key into the door’s lock, and nearly fell with the door swinging inwards. It banged on the wall, but Spender couldn’t muster the energy to care. He’d been running off of adrenaline and fumes for the past hour, and now he felt sapped of energy. With considerable effort, he made his way into the kitchen, ignoring the lightswitch in favor of making it to the sink and instead manifesting a handful of gentle lights, like fireflies, to light his way. He shrugged off his jacket and peeled off his shirt, only now realizing he was drenched in sweat. He winced as the fabric brushed against the burn. 

At least Lucifer had the decency not to try talking to him. Spender was aware he was probably still in for an earful and a half, but he couldn’t care right now. He turned on the facet, running only cold water, and reached for a washcloth. 

“Rick?” 

Spender flinched violently, but didn’t turn around, trying to stay focused on wetting the cloth. It was fine. 

“Hey.” Spender managed to say through gritted teeth as the kitchen lights turned on. Garcia was at his side in a moment, and Spender tilted his head enough to look at the other man. Garcia’s eyes darted from the clothes on the floor, to Spender’s chest, and to the washcloth in his hands. 

“What happened? No, wait, sit down first. You look like you’re going to fall over.” Garcia took the washcloth out of Spender’s hand a put it in the sink, going over to one of the cupboards and pulling out a cup. Spender sagged into one of Garcia’s chairs, finally letting some of his tension leave him.

Garcia wordlessly handed Spender the glass of water and Spender graciously accepted it. He was aware he was shaking slightly, tremors running through his body and making the water slosh slightly in the cup. He sipped at it as best he could, not realized how thirsty he was until this moment. He closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose, the familiar and warm smell of Garcia’s house washing over him. 

Bare feet padded across the kitchen tile, a hand resting on Spender’s shoulder, and a moment later the soaking washcloth settled down on his burn. Spender sighed in relief as the heat lessened a bit and opened his eyes back up. Garcia was hovering over him, brow pinched slightly. The science teacher wasn’t a very expressive man, but the concern was clear enough for Spender to see.

“What did you get yourself into tonight?” Garcia shook his head and Spender gave a small smile in return.

“Oh, you know, spectral stuff.” Spender huffed. He sat up a little straighter, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes and pushing up his sunglasses. There were days where he wanted to throw them into the lake, but just pushing them up enough see the world untinted would have to do. “Would you be surprised if I told you that Mayview is in danger?”

“Isn’t that what Lucifer has been saying all along?” Garcia shook his head, and Spender relished the moment as he got to see Garcia in true color. “What are you going to do about it now.”

“Try to save it, I guess.” 


End file.
